A kiss in the rain
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy is engaged to Sonic. When Amy recieves a letter from Shadow, she falls head over heels for Shadow when she meets him after not seeing him from 8 years ago on the Space Colony A.R.K. indicent. Once they meet again, they finally confessed in the rain. Can a kiss in the rain change fate?


A kiss in the rain

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally managed to make an another ShadAmy one shot. Just to let you know this ****s****tory maybe similar to the movie called the notebook. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH AND THE NOTEBOOK! IT BELONGS TO THE COMPANY OR PERSON WHO CREATED THEM! **

**Amy-20**

**Sonic and Shadow-24 **

* * *

We start off the story with a melancholy Amy Rose was in her bathtub full of bubbles. Her jade eyes were dull and lifeless. She then stuck her right big toe in the faucet handle turning the water off and on letting water drip carelessly. That's what Amy felt like now. Her heart was weighing her body down as she sunk into water. It was dead silence until a knocking was heard. Her ears perked up quickly.

"Come in Sonic." Amy said in low, depressing voice.

Sonic came in slowly as he opened the door gently.

"Amy! What's the matter?" Sonic said in concern as he pecked her lips.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Sonic." Amy stared at her engagement ring on her left index finger.

Amy has been engaged to Sonic for half a year now. Sonic finally slow down admitted his feelings for Amy. Amy finally had him like she wanted. That was her dreams since she met him on Little Planet when she was 8 and he was 11. She accepted him like it was no tomorrow. But the truth was that Amy fell head over heels for Sonic...and Shadow. She grew a soft spot for the Ultimate Life Form after he saved Earth along with the Blue Blur.

"Oh! By the way Ames, you got a letter."

"What letter are you talking about Sonikku?"

"You have to open it to find out." Sonic smirked. He gave her a peck on the cheek as he left.

"Hm."

Amy ripped the letter carefully. She then pulled the paper out and unfolded the squares. The letter is written in black ink in cursive.

_Dear Amy Rose, remember me the Ultimate Life form? _

Amy's eyes went wide like baseballs.

"No way! It can't be! Is it? How did he survive?" Amy gasped.

Questions raced through her mind and her hands were now trembling.

_Look I understand you might be wondering and asking where I was 8 years ago. As you see I didn't die when I was saving Earth from Space Colony A.R.K. with that faker, Sonic. Well it turns out all of my energy hasn't died out from using Chaos Emeralds when I was in my super form. I been in a coma for a while because amnesia. The only memories I had is my name, Maria, and you. Find me in the woods right by Station Square park. I live in a decent cabin by a lake. Meet me at noon sharp today. I hope to see you there, rose._

_Sincerely,_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped as she nearly dropped the letter in the bathtub.

Amy stumbled out the bathtub as wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. She strolled to her closet and grasped her original outfit. She was dressed in her short red dress, red boots, and her red headband with a white flower. There, she brushed short chin length pink quills and perched her headband in her quills. Her jade eyes were full of life and sparkling like diamonds. She swift some mascara, little black eyeliner, and lip gloss.

Therefore, Amy headed down the stairs. Sonic was on the couch watching baseball as he let out a yawn.

"Amy! Where are you going?" Sonic turned his head to her.

"Oh! I'm visiting a friend. Be back soon." Amy blushed a little as she walked out the door

"Okay! Bye Ames!" Sonic said as he went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Hm. I wonder what this letter is about." He raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin.

Sonic picked up the paper and scanned the letter. He gasped in shock. He accidentally hit the wall on his back.

"Shadow! He...He is... alive!" Sonic stammered. His face was written in shock and pure confusion.

"I can't believe Shadow is alive! Amy went to Shadow and didn't tell me about this! That's why Amy was depressed this morning...and she loved me too. How is this possible? How could I be such a fool? She loves Shadow not me. You know what! You can play it that way Amy! Now you will know that there will be no turning back Ames." Sonic said in an obscured voice as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His emerald eyes pierced through the mirror like it would turn into stone.

* * *

"Hm. This should be it." Amy stepped on the porch and knocked on the door couple times.

The door creaked slowly which made Amy step back. It revealed a handsome black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs. His eyes were a piercing blood-red. He wore white gloves with inhibitor rings, and his famous air shoes. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Amy Rose!" Shadow said in a deep voice that made her knees weak.

"Shadow!" Amy was starstruck as her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Um rose... can you come with me." Shadow stammered as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes Shadow but where are you taking me?" Amy asked as Shadow grabbed her wrist firmly.

"You see." Shadow smirked.

Amy and Shadow walked towards the pier where the lake was. Beside the pier was a small white boat along with two long paddles on top. Shadow went in the boat first and grabbed Amy's hand to set her down. Now Shadow grabbed the paddles and started to row the boat.

Both hedgehogs finally arrived in the middle of the woods. Trees are covered in white roses. The water was in swirls of yellow and green like a painting you seen in an art museum. White swans surrounded the boat creating a beautiful scenery. The wind blew through the trees gently letting white rose petals fly freely through the woods. Some white rose petals fell on Amy that made Shadow blush.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Rose." Shadow cleared his throat.

"Yes Shaddie?"

"Rose! I know I was missing for 8 years but..."

"But what Shadow? Tell me? Why haven't you tell us... and me?"

"Amy I..." Shadow was interrupted by clap of thunder. "We should get going. It's going to rain soon if we don't get out of here."

Rain fell down hard on both hedgehogs making them soaking wet. Amy and Shadow were laughing as they sky cried on them. Amy laughed so hard that she laid on her seat with one arm hanging out of the boat. Shadow smiled wickedly and splashed some water on Amy. She did it back as he pinned her to the seat while grabbing her shoulders. Amy felt his warm breath on her neck which tickled her.

Amy and Shadow got out of the boat quickly. Amy walked through the pier and stopped at the end.

"Shadow! Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Amy yelled through the storm. Shadow turned towards Amy.

"Amy! The reason why I didn't tell you because I didn't want G.U.N. looking for me. What I saw in you 8 years ago was a fan-girl who was obsessed with Sonic. But beyond that your optimistic and kind just like Maria. Over the years, you were on my mind, couldn't sleep, and so on. But I was too young, too dumb to realize what this feeling is. To be honest I didn't knew what love is until you came into my life."

"Shadow! Now it's too late!"

"No! It's not too late rose." Shadow walked up to Amy. "It still isn't too late!"

Shadow crashed his mouth on to hers roughly and scooped her up bridal style. He rushed throughout the deep woods. There was a decent log cabin near by Seaside Hill. They both kissed lovingly as they entered his house.

Therefore, Shadow pinned Amy at the wall holding her wrists firmly. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed further down his neck. He moaned loudly which caused her to giggle. Shadow removed her soaked red dress and fell carelessly on his wood floor. Amy was wearing a white lacy bra and underwear.

Shadow continued to kiss Amy as he carry her upstairs. He set her on bed and stroked her back gently. Shadow kissed her neck leaving a trail of love bites. Amy moaned as she nuzzled her head into his neck. He grabbed her waist and kissed her desirably. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them turn their heads to deepen the kiss. Shadow licked her lips begging for entrance. Amy slide her tongue into his mouth. Both tongues swirled and danced passionately.

They both broke apart and panting. Amy's jade eyes met Shadows bloody-red orbs.

"Rose."

"Yes, Shaddie?"

"I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy smiled as she whispered back in his ear. She laid her head on his chest.

"Rose, you know you could stay for the night until the storm pass by." Shadow said as Amy got dressed.

"I wish I could but..." She was then interrupted by her cellphone.

Amy's phone rang couple times. She finally picked it up and answered.

"Hello Sonic!" Amy tried to keep voice steady as possible.

"Amy! Just to let you know are engagement is over! You hear that over! Because I'm going back for Sally now. I hope you understand that there won't be any turning back. Nice knowing you, Ames!" Sonic said furiously. Amy heard him breathing heavily.

"Goodbye Sonic!" Amy hung up phone. "You know what Shadow?"

"What Amy?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I'm staying for the night Shadow." Amy smiled.

Amy took her engagement ring off as she hugged Shadow. She laid her head in warm chest. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Shadow lift her chin and kissed her passionately.

The scene is left off with the engagement ring on the shelf of the fireplace.


End file.
